


Daddy Harry's Proposal

by Potion 151-SSD (SSDSnape)



Series: Daddy Harry [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ageing Potions, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, De-Aged!Lucius, De-Aged!Tom, Don't like. Don't read, Infantilism, M/M, Potions, Rough Sex, Short Chapters, Spanking, Tom & Lucius are 17, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/Potion%20151-SSD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry invites Severus and Lucy over for the weekend, during which Severus makes a proposition to Harry. While Tom and Lucius decide that it's 'time'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Over the Knee and Blown

**Author's Note:**

> _I've decided to repost this story as part 6 (where it originally was) as 'As It Should Have Been' to me, didn't feel right without this story before it._  
>   
> 
> _SSD_

'Lucius!' Severus called upstairs. 'Where is that boy?' He added in a mumble as he went back to the kitchen, after receiving no answer. He had just opened Harry's return letter, saying that he would be delighted for them to come and stay over. And that Tommy was ecstatic already, about sharing his room with his best friend.

 

Once he was finished with his breakfast and had washed up, Severus left the room and went down to his lab. Where much to his annoyance he found his little blond boy standing in front of a bubbling cauldron.  
'WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE? LITTLE BOY'S, SUCH AS YOURSELF ARE NOT ALLOWED DOWN HERE WITHOUT SUPERVISION!' He bellowed.

 

Lucius jumped back away from the cauldron in shock and was just about to run out for the room when, he was caught around the middle by his furious Daddy, bent over said man's knee and soundly spanked.  
'You.' SMACK 'Know.' SMACK 'That.' SMACK 'The.' SMACK 'Lab.' SMACK 'Is. Out. Of. Bounds.' SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK 'To. You.' SMACK SMACK.

 

'Please-stop-Daddy!' Whimpered Lucius. Tears of pain and pleasure shining in his grey eyes.  
'Will you behave?'  
'Yes, Sir.'

 

Severus then took hold of his boy's head and after fisting his left hand in the boy's blond locks and unzipping his trousers with the other, he guided his thick long cock deep into Lucy's mouth and pounded down the tight throat, until he came and Lucy had swallowed every last drop.

 

'Now,' Severus replied once he was back inside his trousers. 'You had better go and get packed, as we will be going to stay for the weekend at Harry and Tom's tomorrow.'  
'Yay!' Shouted Lucius, his voice reverberating off the cellar walls.  
'Hurry along now. And remember. Stay out of this room, unless you want to find yourself over my knee again. Do you understand me?'

 

'Yes Daddy.'  
'Good. Now run along.'


	2. Sleepover Sex Night

Severus and Lucius flooed over to Harry's the next morning, where they were greeted by a calm Harry and an over-excited Tom. They had a great day playing together and then enjoyed a quiet lunch with Daddy Harry and Daddy Sev. After which they all went out to the local leisure centre and went swimming.

 

Once back at home - and after dinner they all adjourned to the living room and sat down and played a few games of Exploding Snap, until it was 8:30, and Harry took both boy's upstairs and put them to bed. Once Tommy and Lucius had both drifted off, after Harry had finished telling them a story about Dragons playing a game of Quidditch - he left their room and made his way back downstairs and into the living room, where he found Severus reading a book. He went of to the sideboard and poured them both a another glass of wine. Harry then sat down in the armchair opposite the one Severus was in, and took a sip.

 

After some silence, Severus put the book down and began to converse with Harry on how things were going. Sometime later Harry left the room and went upstairs to use the toilet, while Severus took up the book he had been reading before. In Tommy's room, Tom was getting his tight boy hole pounded hard and fast by Daddy Harry.  
'Please-Daddy-please!' He panted.

 

'Come for me! Tommy! Come now!'  
Tom screamed as his orgasm was violently ripped from him and came all over in stomach, while Harry continued to pound deep and hard into him, until he too came deep inside that gorgeous tight heat.

 

**\- DHP -**

 

Harry returned to the living a few minutes later and resumed his conversation with his friend, until the clock began to chime. They both stopped and looked up at it. It said ten past eleven. They had been talking for that long?  
After washing up the glasses and making sure everything that was meant to be locked was locked, Harry turned the lights off and they went up to their rooms.

 

Once in their rooms they both ended up doing the same thing. They both just lay there unable to find sleep. After a while Harry cleared his mind, rolled over and closed his eyes.

 

Sometime later around three in the morning in Tommy and Lucius's room, Severus could be found slamming his thick long cock deep into a screaming Lucius's tight heat. The feeling the boy's tight channel was wonderful and once the boy had come screaming with pain and pleasure - Severus pulled out, rolled Lucy onto his stomach and after fisting a handful of the boy's blond locks, swiftly ploughed back in to that dilated hole.

 

Lucius continued to scream in pleasure as he was brutally pounded, while his limp cock that was now trapped between his stomach and the bed went harder than it had before. And the friction was just ... bliss.  
'Come for me again!'  
'Daddy Sev! Please!'  
'Come!'  
'DADDY!!!'

 

And with that wonderful feeling of the tight spasming hole beneath him, Severus came hard while still buried deep inside his blond boy.


	3. It's 'Time'

The next morning found young Lucius and Tommy playing a game of one-on-one Quidditch in the garden, before going back into the house and up to their bedroom where Tommy went over to the wardrobe and removed a small cauldron - which had a stasis charm placed over it.

 

As they both added more ingredients to the bubbling potion, Tommy spoke in a low voice.  
'You know, I'm going to miss this... The time I've had.'  
'Me too.' Lucius replied. 'But when you look at it.' He added as he continued to stir the potion. 'We'll be able to give them what they want the most.'  
'Thats true.' Tommy finished.

 

Lucius stopped stirring clockwise and began stirring counter clockwise, while Tommy added the last few remaining ingredients.  
'There.' Tommy went on after a while. 'Now we leave it to simmer for an hour.'

 

**\- DHP -**

 

'It's time.' Tommy proclaimed, as he took a ladle and two goblets and poured a single measure into each one.  
'On the count of three?' Lucius asked, as he picked up one goblet.  
'Yes.' Tommy replied, as he picked up the other.

 

They raised the two goblets between them making them clink together, before on 'three' knocking them back and swallowing the slightly smoking potion. Afterwards they set the now empty goblets down and cleared away the remaining potion left in the cauldron and placed it back into the wardrobe, before climbing into their beds for a short snooze.

 

Although they ended up sleeping for the rest of the day and the whole night, as they knew might happen due to reading the 'After-Effects' area in the potions book they had used.

 

When the two of them woke up on Monday morning they sprang out of bed and stared at each other, both asking the same question.  
'Did it work?'


	4. The Proposal

Severus had been awake since five in the morning where he had spent some time lying in bed and staing up at the ceiling, thinking. Thinking of how best to do something he had been wantin to do for a long time now. Once dressed, he went down stairs and made himself a mug of strong coffee, before heading out the kitchen door for a walk around the garden. After he had paced the garden four times, he went and sat down on the bench under the Apple tree, where he became lost in deep in his thoughts.

 

It was nine thirty that morning when Harry came downstairs and made coffee for himself and Severus, and returned back upstairs with a steaming mug for the man, but when he had knocked on the door and heard no answer, and then put his head around the door, the bedroom was Snapeless. So he went back downstairs and after looking about the house, he went to look outside. Once outside, he found Severus sitting motionless on the bench under the large Apple tree, with a mug on the grass by the man's feet.

 

Once he had made his way over he sat down next to the man - who had once been his snarky Potions Professor, turned confidant, friend and the man he had fallen deeply for - and placed his hand gently on to the black-clad arm.  
'Severus?'  
'Hm?' Severus replied, as he blinked and turned to face Harry.  
'Are you alright, Seveurs?' Harry then went on. 'You seemed to be far away.'

 

'Yes, Harry, I'm fine. I was just ... thinking.'  
'Is anything wrong?' Harry worriedly asked.  
Picking up on his young friend's worried tone, Severus turned fully to face Harry and took the hand that was still resting on his arm, in his own and began to caress it gently.

 

'I have thought long and hard for some years now, Harry and I would like for you to simply listen to what I have to say. Can you do that?'  
Harry nodded and got comfortable, without removing his hand from Severus's.  
'Okay... I know that in the past I was not a kind teacher towards you, when we were at Hogwarts but you forgave me and then you saved me, Tom and Lucius and gave us the chance to have a life that we had only ever dreamed of. And due to you passion for this we have become close friends.'

 

Severus took a deep breath before continuing on.  
'I guess what I'm trying to say - and not doing a very good job of it, in my opinion - is... I love you Harry James Potter and I always have. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?'

 

Harry sat there in silence for so long that Severus began to believe that he had said the totally wrong thing, and was just starting to removing his hand from Harry's, when Harry grasped it and wouldn't let go. Severus looked up slowly and the man in front of him. But Harry stood up and then straddled Severus and sat down on the older man's lap and wrapped his arms around the man's neck.

 

Taken aback slightly, Severus sat back and looked up into tear filled green eyes.  
'I ...' Harry replied in a hoarse whisper, loud enough for Severus to hear perfectly. 'I thought you'd never ask.'  
Then Severus smiled the largest smile that Harry had ever seen the man give and smiled himself, before leaning forward and claiming the lips of the man he had loved for so long. Severus's hands wrapped themselves around the smaller man's waist and brought him closer, while he took over and deepened the kiss.

 

Meanwhile, from an upstairs window looking out at the scene below, stood two figures. One blond the other dark brown. Together they watched and smiled.


	5. What? How? Why?

After a few more minutes of deep mouth and tonsil exploration Severus and Harry broke apart and breathed in deeply. They sat there on the bench for a moment or two, before deciding to get up and return to the house. Where, once they stepped into the kitchen, they received a surprise.

 

Sitting at the table were their two adopted children, except that where their two twelve year olds should be sitting, there sat in their place two twenty year old instead.

 

'What?' Severus asked, looking between the two of them.   
'How?' Harry went on.   
'Why?' They said together.

 

'Da- Severus, Harry, please sit down,' said Tom.   
'We- let us explain, please.' Lucius finished.   
'Yes!' Harry burst out in a hurt tone. 'Yes, you will explain!'

 

He sat down heavily directly opposite Tom, who only yesterday was his son. While Severus took the chair next to him, looking more stoic as he looked across the table at his once adopted son and nephew.

 

Seeing Harry's hurt expression, Tom hurriedly began the explanation.   
'Well, you see...'


	6. Harry and Sev's Reaction

'..well, you see.'   
Harry and Severus listened all the while as Tom and Lucius both explained why they did what they did. As they listened Harry's face became pale and he gagged a couple of times too. Severus was also going through the same process.

 

When the explanation came to an end there was absolute silence in the kitchen. Tom and Lucius sat and watched their adopted parents carefully, noting their expressions. Severus's thoughts were running over each other, as he tried to get to grips with what he had been told.

 

After a few more minutes Harry got up and walked out of the kitchen door and back out into the garden. Tom and Lucius both noticed the tears rolling down Harry's face as he went. Severus sighed and turned back to the two young adults sitting before him.

 

'I feel out of my depth now saying this, but will you go up to your room and stay there?'   
Nodding silently Lucius stood up and pulled Tom up with him.   
'We're really sorry, Uncle Sev.' Tom whimpered.

 

Standing up himself, Severus nodded without saying a word and followed Harry out of the door, leaving two destressed young adults behind him. He found Harry sitting over on the bench under the apple tree, with his arms wrapped around his middle, and his head bowed slightly. Crying softly.

 

'Harry?' Severus asked, as he sat down next to him and placed him arm around the young man's shoulders. Harry leaned into Severus's touch.   
'What did we do wrong, Sev?'

 

'Nothing Harry ... we did nothing wrong.'   
'But, then why do I feel as though I've done wrong, in trying to raise Tom?'   
'As I said Harry, you did nothing. Absolutely nothing wrong.' Severus finished.


	7. A Small Wedding

Tom was sitting on his bed staring at nothing, while Lucius was getting back on track with Severus - although nothing would be the same between them again, they were getting on. Which was more than could be said for himself and Harry, their getting back on track was practically non-existent.

 

Once Harry had been told about what himself and Lucius had done, he had stayed away from Tom and Lucius. He still stayed close to Severus, but those two... No.   
Tom really missed his dad being around and thought that perhaps it was better, if he had stayed as a young boy and just grew up properly?

 

But he had missed Lucius's touch.   
Lucius had moved out of Tom's room and into the second spare room, just to put Harry's mind at some ease. But Harry wasn't really paying attention to what was happening around him, and instead kept his mind Severus's on their wedding.

 

While Harry and Severus were almost running round getting the wedding all organised, Tom got up from his bed and after making sure that the hallways were "Harry free" he made his way downstairs and out of the back door and into the garden, where he paced around - until he fell listlessly on to the bench.

 

Coming out the door to put the rubbish in the bin, Severus sighed as he saw Tom huddled on the bench, looking lost and forlorn. After putting the rubbish in the dustbin he made his way across the garden and sat down next to him.   
'He'll come around, you know.' Severus's voice spoke, in his soft and gentle baritone. 'He's just a little upset at the moment.'

 

'But it won't be the same as it was before though, will it?' Tom replied glumly.   
'No, it won't be the same as it was before, but it'll be better than it is now.'   
'I wish he would just talk to me, you know?' Tom went on. 'Do you recon that he'll want me to come to the wedding?'

 

Severus placed his right arm around Tom's shoulders and pulled him into his side, where Tom turned his head and hugged his Uncle Sev fiercely, all the while crying heavily into the older man's shoulder.

 

**\- DHP -**

 

Severus, Harry, Lucius and Tom were the only congregation out on the lawn for the wedding. Harry still hadn't spoken to Tom yet, but he hadn't complained about Tom being there. The officiator was a friend of Harry's who worked at the Ministry, was the only outsider who was present.

 

Severus recited his vows to Harry and then Harry recited his back to Severus, before they exchanged rings and finally kissed each other. Lucius clapped while Tom gave a halfhearted smile. And even though he didn't feel like it, but felt like he had to as it was Harry and Severus's big day. He smiled widely and stood next to Lucius while Severus and Harry stood behind them, and the Ministry Official took the family photo.


	8. A Night of RAW Passion

After casting a strong silencing charm on their bedroom, Severus stepped up to Harry with a predatory gleam in his eyes, and after wrapping his arms tightly around his waist and crushed their bodies together - making sure that harry could feel his raging colossal cock in his trousers - Harry moaned loudly and his head fell back, which was when Severus made his move and slammed his lips together with Harry's.

 

To Harry it felt as though Severus was sucking his tongue out of his mouth like an industrial vacuum cleaner! While Severus's hands began to roam over Harry's thin body and began to cup his pert bubble butt arse, all the while Harry moaned into his mouth.

 

Severus cast a silent disrobing charm on Harry - removing all of the young man's clothing and then did the same to himself. He then moved Harry over to the side of the bed.  
'Get on your knees, Harry.'

 

Harry got on his knees and after looking up and his husband, took the large cock into his mouth. He began to lick and suck on the sweet tasting lollipop in his over stretched mouth. Severus then fisted both of his hands in Harry's hair before taking control and slamming himself balls deep into and down Harry's virgin throat. All the while Harry was looking up as his Severus through watery green eyes.

 

A minute or two passed before Severus yanked Harry's mouth off his cock and then ordered Harry to lie on his back on the bed, which Harry did. Severus then knelt on the bed and raised Harry's legs until Harry was bent double and once he had cast another silent charm, a lubricant charm on his cock, Severus guided his cock to Harry's tight virgin entrance.

 

'Please, Sev! I need you! In me now!' Harry begged.  
Nodding, Severus began to push forward slowly into Harry's waiting hole.  
'Oh. My. Merlin! Sev!'  
'Oh, Harry.' Severus panted. 'You. Are. So. TIGHT!'

 

Severus then gave up all pretence about going slow, before slamming the rest of his cock all the way inside of Harry - who had screamed with absolute pain and pleasure.  
Severus began to rough fuck in and out of Harry's tight and scrumptious channel.

 

It was absolute pleasure to feel his cock pummelling Harry's clenching hole. A moment later, Harry cried out in pleasure - it seemed that Severus had found his young husband's prostate. Severus then began to plough deeper than ever into Harry, who was screaming every time Severus slammed into his prostate.

 

Harry then suddenly began to feel his balls begin to ache and tighten. He needed to come and soon.  
'Severus! I'm close!' Harry shrieked.  
Groaning loudly, Severus slammed three more times deeper than ever, before Harry screamed and came harder than he had than ever before.

 

'SEVERUS!!!'  
At hearing Harry scream his name and bust his load all over his smooth chest, Severus slammed once more into that wondrously tight hole, before he too came deep inside his husband.

 

A moment or two later Severus pulled out of Harry's dilated and quivering hole and laid down next to Harry, and kissed him soundly before they both fell asleep.


	9. The Pensieve and Forgiveness

Severus had managed to forgive Lucius, but Harry hadn't been able to forgive Tom yet. In fact he hadn't spoken to Tom since the boy's had told them their secret. No, Harry was now standing over a shallow basin - which was situated on a plinth in the middle of the almost bare attic room.

 

He was staring down at a single swirling memory in the bowl, and then he lowered himself over it until his face broke the surface and he was thrown into the memory. A few moments later the door to the attic room opened and Tom came in. He came over to the pensieve and looked down into it.

 

He saw the kitchen below and the tops of Severus, Lucius and his own heads, as well as the top of two black haired Harrys. One was sitting next to Severus and one was standing, re-watching the memory. Deciding to wait, Tom sat down in a ragged, moth-eaten chair over by the small window.

 

**IN THE PENSIEVE**

 

Harry landed next to his sitting self and re-watched the whole memory, the memory that he wished that he had never heard in the first place...

 

'..well, you see, we have been having sex together. I mean... You have both been really great as parents, except you could never have given us what we truly needed... So we had to go about getting it ourselves. Um. I would make an Ageing and De-Ageing potion and we'd only ever and always take a small dosage each time.

 

While Lucius would brew both Dreamless Sleep and Polyjuice potions and then he would... um... He would drug you Uncle Sev, and after removing a few hairs and floo over here (where I would um drug you dad) and then we would cast a silencing charm over my room and we would have amazing sex. With me as myself and Lucius Polyjuiced into you dad. Harry.'

 

'Then,' Lucius took over, 'we would change back again into ourselves, or I would change back. On most nights or days I would age myself, take the Polyjuice and turn into dad, I mean Severus and then once the hour was up, I would change back and De-Age myself. And on occasion Tom would sometimes take the potions and Polyjuice into Uncle Harry, while I stayed as my younger self.

 

The other night we did the same thing, while both you you were downstairs and thought that we were asleep.' 'Please don't hate us.' Tom went on as he began to sob, after noticing the expression on his dad's, Harry's face.

 

Harry still didn't understand why they had done it - he knew that they had been lovers and soul mates before they had originally decided to become the children of Severus and Harry, so that they could get another chance at a proper childhood. Looking back on it Harry could've just taken them and put them in hiding. Why did they go down the "De-Ageing and adoption" route?

 

Once he stepped out of the pensieve and was about to leave the room, he was stopped by the sound of low sobbing.  
'Please, don't leave.'  
Harry turned around and saw Tom (who had tears rolling down his face) sitting on the ragged old armchair, over by the small and single window.

 

Sighing heavily, Harry took his wand out from his sleeve and transfigured an old and broken picture frame into a simple wooden chair that he sat down in, facing Tom.  
'The thing that I still don't understand, is why you Polyjuiced into us?' Harry said in a low tone.  
Tom sat there and thought hard about his answer.

 

'I...' He whimpered softly, from not have his dad's comfort. 'I suppose it was due to the fact that I loved you so much as my dad, and I knew that I could never have and love you in that sense of the word, that I did what I did. It's kinky and appalling to you, but to me, it wasn't. Don't get me wrong, I love Lucius and I'll never stop loving him - but when we both Polyjuiced into you and Uncle Sev, we found that it made our life that much more fun and exciting.

 

'After revealing it to you both - I discovered that my love for you was and has always been and will always be that of a love of a child for his dad, as a child should. And not for anything else. I know that Lucius feels the same way about Uncle Sev.'  
Harry nodded and close his eyes.

 

'Please, forgive me da-' Tom faltered, 'Harry.'  
It was at hearing Tom falter over his title that Harry's heart strings began to ache. So much so that he got up and walked over to Tom and pulled him to his feet and wrapped his arm around his son's waist and into a firm hug.

 

'I forgive you, Tommy.' Harry whispered into his son's hair. 'And it's still ''dad''.'  
Tom smiled and cried tears of happiness into his dad's shoulder.  
Life would never be as it once used to be, but all was forgiven and eventually would be forgotten.


End file.
